Ellie Turns Three
by Justicerocks
Summary: It's Ellie's third birthday and its a day full of family fun. 13th in "AE&J" Series.


**A\N:** I am so, so glad all of you are continuing to enjoy this series, I really hope you like this one-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Ellie turns three**

"My bridday! MY BIRDAY!" Ellie ran into her parent's bedroom and climbed up onto the bed using the covers to help her. She stood in the middle and started jumping, "UP! MOMMY! DADDY!" She yelled.

"Ellie," Gabby sighed, "It's to- Wait a minute!" She was suddenly awake checking to make sure her husband was still asleep she checked her daughter for any bruises, "Who let you out of your crib?"

"Ellie did!" She grinned proudly.

"Ellie," She was well aware that her daughter could climb out of her crib. She'd been doing it for a few weeks now.

"I told you sweetie that's dangerous," She stressed the words to her, "We'll get you a big girl bed this weekend alright."

"No me good," She grinned, "Good Mommy."

"I know you're good at climbing out of your crib sweetie," She took her on her lap, "Lets go potty and then get ready for your party."

"No potty," Ellie shook her head frowning. Potty training her was proving to be quite a challenge but Gabby had expected that. When she wanted to go on the potty she did but when she didn't want to it was very hard to get her to."

"Yes potty Ellie. You're a big girl now and big girls use the big girl potty and sleep in big girl beds."

She put a finger to her lips and mimicked perfectly the look Gabby often gave Matt "Mommy!"

Staring at her daughter Gabby had to chuckle, "Oh sweetie." She kissed the side of her heads, "Mommy will go potty first and then you can alright."

"Mommy go!" Ellie clapped her hands, "Daddy too!" She declared and crawled up right to her father's ear, "DADDY!" She yelled.

Matt woke up and turned to see his daughter grinning, "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Ellie," He rubbed the sleep put of his eyes.

"Sweetheart," Gabby looked at her, "Daddy's bee working a lot this week. He's tired can we let him sleeping in?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Andy knocked on the door, "I'm hungry!"

Gabby sighed and watched as her husband got out of bed, "Come in buddy!" He called to his son, who walked into the room still in his pyjama,

"Come on Ellie," Gabby picked up her daughter, "Lets go potty."

"Potty," Andy giggled, "That's funny.'

"Andy," Matt gently warned him. "Don't use those words."

"Ellie does," He sulked.

"Ellie's younger then you are. You know better, she's just learning."

"Whatever."

"You don't say that!" Matt pointed sternly at him.

"Sorry Sir," Andy looked down at the floor. He knew when his father pointed hi finger at him he was in serious trouble.

"Matt," Gabby gently touched her husband's shoulder. She thought that he was getting to be to hard on Andy.

"No, no he knows it's not appropriate," Matt defended his actions.

Andy turned and left the room; the sound of him going back into his room was the only sound for a few seconds.

"Matt go easy on him; you've been really tough on him since he got out of school."

"He's been acting up Gabby. You know I don't like that."

"Neither do I but sometimes you just have to let things go."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ellie snapped her parents out of their adult conversation, "Hungry!"

"Alright princess," Matt lifted her into his arms, "Come here."

"Cakies?" She asked, using her word for pancakes, "Mommy make?"

"Oh," He looked at her trying to be serious, "You don't think I can cook?"

"What can I say she's a smart girl," Gabby chuckled at her husband's expense.

"Ha-ha," Matt laughed and playfully glared at her, "Come on," He carried Ellie out of the room and downstairs to get her ready for breakfast. Meanwhile Gabby got Jacob ready for the day and managed to convince Andy to come downstairs for breakfast.

At ten thirty Antonio, Laura and Eva and Diego came to the door and rang the doorbell. "Mommy!" Ellie cried, as she stood naked in the washroom with the door closed, she had an accident and Gabby was changing her.

"You can see whoever it is in a minute sweetie," She promised, "Now finish going pee pee and poo poo alright."

"No!" She sobbed, "Mommy no!"

Gabby sighed and shoo her head. Potty training Andy had been easier he had been so motivated and determined to do it, it' taken two months. She knew it'd be harder for Ellie but I was proving to be almost impossible.

"Come on sweetie," She stood her daughter up and helped her wipe herself as she had gone pee a little. She then helped her get changed into her new clothes and opened the door to the washroom following behind her as she went running towards the front door.

"Uncle Atonio Auntie Laura! Eva! Diego!" She yelled with excitement. She was so overwhelmed she didn't know who to go to first.

"Hey kiddo!" Antonio stepped forward and lifted his niece into his arms, "I can't believe you're three years old today. You're such a big girl."

"I am," She smiled proudly, "Look." She pulled down her pants to show off her pink underwear.

"Ellie!" Gabby exclaimed horrified, "Sweetie you don't show people your underwear that's private."

"Why?" She looked around for an explanation.

"It just is sweetie. You're older now and there are something's you can't do anymore."

She sulked but let Antonio hand her over to Laura who held her, "Oh sweetie," She ran her fingers through her hair, "You look so much like your mother when I first met her."

"Oh yeah I was just around Ellie's age," Gabby remembered fondly.

"Uh-huh," She nodded.

"Eva! Eva!" Ellie reached for her older cousin who she simply adored.

"Hey sweetie," The eighteen year old took her into her arms and held onto her, "Do you want to play house?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded happily, "Kien?"

"Sure we can play kitchen," She nodded and carried her into the family room where the children's toys were.

"Diego can you play with me?" Andy asked hopefully

"Later bud," Diego promised as he ruffled the boy's hair, "I want to spend some time with your sister."

"Not fair!" Andy exclaimed as he kicked the ground and turned to go upstairs.

Diego looked to his aunt and uncle, "Should I go up and talk to him?"

"No, no he needs to learn," Matt told him, "Today's Ellie's birthday. He can't always have things his way."

"Alright," Diego shrugged his shoulders and began walked towards the family room.

"Matt!" Gabby slapped him, "I already told you stop being so hard on Andy. He's only a little boy. He's a good kid."

"He almost threw his bike at Ellie yesterday!" Matt exclaimed, "How is that okay?"

"Gee, I wonder where he gets his tempter from!" Gabby ran her fingers through her hair and glared at him, "I'm going to go," She turned and left.

"Way to go bro," Antonio shook his head somewhere between annoyed and laughter, "What did you do to her?"

"I don't know," He shook his head.

"I'll go and talk to her," Laura walked towards the kitchen, "What's up?" She asked.

Gabriela turned from where she was at the oven checking on the birthday cake, "Has it ever bothered you how Antonio treats Eva and Diego differently."

"Yeah," She nodded, "When Eva started dating he freaked out and just so happened to be cleaning his gun when a boy came to the door. With Diego he's fine with it as long as he's sure he treats the girl with respect and is polite when he meets her parents. He always makes him go up to the door to get his dates."

"Matt treats Andy so harshly sometimes, he has such high expectations of him and Eva could do anything and he'd still love her. I get it they're two years apart but Andy's still only five and I know it hurts him when Matt always wants him to be more polite or when he does something wrong. Ellie needs to learn she can't get what she wants all the time."

"I've seen him to pretty hard on her."

"Yeah for a bit but when she looks at him and pouts he melts. He says its because she looks like me but she needs to know limits."

"And she's learning them."

"I guess," She shrugged, "I really feel bad for Andy right now; he's so board recently and I know that's why he's been acting up. He needs to get outside more and do things."

"I think you need to talk to Matt about this."

"I have," She sighed, "But I'll talk to him again."

"Good," Laura smiled and reached out to take Jacob, "Come to Auntie Laura," She grinned as Gabby handed him over and he grinned up at her and began playing with her hair, "I miss my kids being this young," She reminisced. "I always did want three kids."

"I'm sure Antonio feels the same way."

"Gabriela," Esmeralda walked into the kitchen, "What are you to doing in here?" She walked to her daughter and hugged her.

"Hi Mom!" Gabby hugged her and smiled, "You shouldn't be standing. Come and sit down."

"Oh I'm fine, stop fussing," She pushed her daughter's hand away.

Gabriela knew she wasn't, her mother was getting older and she had recently become very sick. Some days she could barely move, and unfortunately those days were getting more and more frequent.

"Hi Esmeralda," Laura hugged her mother in-law, "Let me help you walk into the family room, I'll kick Antonio out of whatever seat he's sitting in."

"Your husband is currently trying to convince Andrew to come join the party," She explained.

"Ugh!" Gabriela groaned, "Excuse me," She left and rushed up stairs, "Antonio Dawson!" She hissed angrily as she crossed her arms at her brother who was standing outside Andy's bedroom door.

Antonio turned around; He knew that look, "Gabby I know you want him to come down on his own but I-"

"I want you to go back downstairs."

"Fine," He backed down and did as he was told.

"Thank you," Gabby followed him.

Ellie was playing house with Diego and Eva but when her mother and uncle came back into the room she pouted, "Where Andy?"

"Andy's feeling a little sad right now sweetie," Gabby explained.

"I hep him beder?"

"No, no sweetie he's just resting right now. Maybe you can help him later."

"Oday Mommy," She went back to playing.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Ellie ran as fast as she could to the door, she knew who that was "Uncle Kelly! UNCLE KELLY!" She jumped up and down.

"Alright," Gabby opened the door and laughed as Ellie went flying towards her godfather.

"Hey kiddo," Kelly easily lifted her up and kissed her forehead, "Happy Birthday! I can't believe you're three years old."

She grinned happily and kissed him before leaning over and touching Brianne's large belly, "Hi Baby. Baby likes me!" She could feel the baby move around. "I ready help!" She announced to Brianne.

"Yes she's been practicing holding a baby doll and changing diapers," Gabby informed her friends, "She's very excited for new god brother to be born."

"Baby Kelly!" She grinned happily."

"The baby's going to have his own name sweetie," Kelly told the young girl.

"No baby Kelly?" She pouted.

"No, no hold on," Brianne spoke up, "That's a possibility sweetie."

"Yay!"

The family all gathered in the family room and talked while Ellie talked and played with most of them. When lunch was ready they moved outside and Matt was able to get Andy out of his room, he however didn't eat much and said he didn't want any cake.

Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to Ellie and she blew out the candles but just as Matt was cutting the cake she stopped him, "Andy's?" She asked.

"I'll bring one up to Andy," He assured her.

"No!" She shook her head, "Me! Andy big piece!" She informed her father.

"I'll go with you sweetie," Matt didn't think she could carry the piece of cake on her own.

"No Daddy!" She insisted, "Me go!"

"Let her go Matt," Gabby was happy to see Ellie initiate this action; she'd never done anything like that before.

"Alright," Matt handed her the plate with the cake and fork on it and watched as she walked into the house.

"I'll go but stay hidden," Gabby took Jacob and followed minutes after and stayed at a distance. She smiled as Ellie put the plate on a step in front of her and then use the rails to take the step only to repeat the action until she got to the top. Once she did she carried it t her brother's room and knocked.

"Andy! Cake!"

"Go away!" Came the five-year-old response.

"No! Andy!" Ellie stood up on her tip-toes and opened the door stepping into the room she lowered her lip to see her brother crying, "Andy sad? Hug?"

"I told you to go!"

Ellie didn't listen and instead she put the cake down and went to hug her brother, "Love you. Why you sad?"

"It's your birthday."

She pulled his hand over to the cake, "You eat? Open preents."

"You want me to help you?" He asked.

"Yes!" She confirmed and he took his piece of cake and held her hand as they made their way back downstairs.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you all liked this chapter and how there was real growth for the characters, especially Ellie.

 **Up Next:** Esmerelda tells Gabriela and Antonio some heartbreaking news meanwhile Ellie's first night in a bed doesn't go over well and Andy wants to ride a two-wheel bicycle.


End file.
